Tai, el Valiente
by Sthefynice
Summary: De como a Tai no le agradan las pelis de horror, y a Sora no le gusta quedarse sola por mucho tiempo.


**Tai, el Valiente**

 **Sinopsis:** De como a Tai no le agradan las pelis de horror, y a Sora no le gusta quedarse sola por mucho tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure, 02 y Tri. no me pertenecen. Tengo entendido que son de Toei Animation y de Akiyoshi Hongo. Yo sólo escribo porque quiero y porque me divierte.

 _Este fic es concebido originalmente para la la actividad: "_ _Halloween en una escena."_ _Del Foro: Proyecto 1-8. Topic de pareja: Taiora._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** No sé si han visto el meme de justificar la introducción en un trabajo de Word. ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, de cualquier modo, aquí me está pasando algo parecido (?)

Quiero resaltar, para las personas que no están en el foro, que esta actividad consistía en que los participantes dejaran un par de propuestas acorde a la oscura celebración, y uno debía escoger un fanficker en concreto para al menos escribir una de las dos propuestas.

Mis opciones fueron muy limitadas, pero al final escogí a _Ferdd._ Quería escribirte tus dos opciones, Ferdd. Pero... bueno, salió esta cosa loca de la que no sé muy bien como clasificar, la verdad. Me dejé llevar escribiendo, pese a que tengo cierto tiempo sin hacer precisamente eso.

Espero que... pases un buen rato leyendo :) Es una mezcla rara de lo que pediste, segunda opción. Por hoy te tocó _Dulce_.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Este fic no está beteado. Repito:  no está beteado. Cualquier incoherencia gramatical o algún dedazo, me disculpan. Y bueno, esto está ambientado en algún lugar del canon de 02, sin el epílogo, por supuesto. Nadie quiere ese feo epílogo, kaka.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

Se despidió de sus amigos apenas sonó el timbre de salida, había sido un lunes pesado y lleno de tarea que ciertamente no sería fácil de resolver durante la semana.

Sora suspiró, desviando su vida hasta posarse con unos cálidos, ojos castaños que le miraban con familiaridad. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Esta noche es especial, se recordó. A medida que recordaba los planes que ambos habían discutido con anterioridad desde el mes pasado, reforzó su idea que esta noche sería especial. Y no por ser una fecha occidental, con orígenes americanos ni nada que se le parezca. Sino porque luego de _semanas_ sin estar realmente juntos debido a sus actividades escolares, por fin estaría viendo películas de terror acurrucada en los brazos de su novio, Taichi Yagami.

—Entonces, ¿hoy te toca la limpieza? —Quiso confirmar él, necesitaba saber su respuesta para decidir qué hacer después.

Ella asintió. —Sí, limpiaré hasta el ocaso. Me salté toda la limpieza la semana pasada, es lo justo.

La melena salvaje de Tai se sacudió con brusquedad, mientras emitía una fastidiosa protesta. —Sora… ¡Déjalo para mañana! ¡O que lo haga alguien más! Sabes que hoy nosotros…

Ella posó su mano en sus labios, sentía la tibieza de los mismos acariciarle como si de una suave brisa se tratara. Ella sonrió con ternura, ya que había logrado el efecto que quería: callarlo a su manera.

Una vez apartado sus dedos, le aclaró: —Me salté los deberes del salón por haberte acompañado en tus partidos. Yamato me cubrió el viernes porque querías que te acompañara a no sé dónde porque habías visto un OVNI…

Él se aclaró la garganta, mostrándose repentinamente orgulloso y confianzudo. —Así fue. Estaba en la cancha cuando de pronto se oscureció y los relámpagos aparecieron y ¡escuché sonidos de granadas! Me agazapé cerca del tobogán y en eso tuve que llamarte, pero no me creías y tuve que mandarte una foto y…

Ella le cortó, recordando el suceso entre risas. —…Y al final tuve que ir a buscarte y ese gran OVNI resultó ser una bolsa negra que nublaba tu visión. Sigo pensando que sólo inventaste ese absurdo para sacarme de clases… de nuevo.

— ¡Claro que no! —Se defendió, pareciendo indignado. Ella pausó lo que iba a decir porque había notado como sus manos se habían unido sin mucho esfuerzo. Takenouchi levantó ambas manos unidas a la altura de su rostro, Tai le apretó la suya con cariño.

Se habían conocido desde toda la vida y casi enseguida prometieron ser los mejores amigos. Pero los años pasaron y con eso, sus sentimientos y opiniones hacia el otro cambiaron gradualmente. ¿Quién había dado el primer paso? Realmente no recordaba. Todo había sido tan fácil, como el respirar para ambos. Aquél nuevo estado de relación sólo había sido otro escalón más para la evolución de ambos. Cada vez que se miraban no podían ocultar su cariño, su amor, un amor protegido hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Me estás avisando cualquier cosa entonces, compraré palomitas. ¿Cuál película me dijiste que querías ver? —Le inquirió luego de darle un beso en la coronilla. Ella casi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Escoge una que no te asuste tanto.

Tai resopló, y soltó una risa nasal. —Yo no me asusto. La que se la pasa escondida entre mis brazos eres tú, no yo.

Sora se acomodó el cabello y empezó a caminar lentamente hasta el marco de la puerta del salón, en donde se encontraba él. Tai estaba pidiendo a gritos un desafío y ella no se lo iba a poner fácil.

—Si esas cosas no te asustan, entonces demuéstralo. Porque siempre soy yo la que se tiene que aguantar la tembladera del susto que tienes cada vez que ves un fantasma.

— ¡Sora! —Exclamó indignadísimo. Miró alrededor de la habitación de manera frenética. — ¡Sabes que no puedes decir _esa_ palabra! ¡Y menos hoy, que es el día!

—Ooh… ¿Cuál palabra? ¿Te refieres a la de " _Fantasma_ "?

— ¡Shhh!

Tai intentó taparle su boca con las manos, desesperado. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero creía fervientemente en esa superstición en particular. Aquella era una palabra prohibida, y más siendo hoy, día de los muertos. Celebración de todo lo oculto y grotesco.

 _Halloween._

Sora siguió carcajeándose y Tai le prometió una noche de cosquillas que jamás olvidaría. Él cerró la puerta del salón con suavidad y prosiguió a seguir su camino para poder comprar donas y palomitas. No tenía idea de qué tipo de película veían, pero al menos hoy en la noche darían un especial de terror. Aunque no es como le agradara la idea si del todo, pero él era el hombre en la relación. Tenía que ser más valiente. A fin de cuentas, era sólo una película…

Y esas cosas no pasaban. No.

Y… mierda, ¿qué ruido fue ese?

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y los pelos de su nuca se erizaron. Había notado que desde que salió de su salón, no se había topado con nadie más. ¿Qué, acaso todos se habían ido temprano?

Absurdo.

Siguió caminando como si nada. Si él hubiese visto por encima de su hombro en aquél momento, hubiera podido ver a una criatura misteriosa, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una hojilla.

* * *

Cuando acabó de limpiar el salón, secó el sudor de su frente, observando su obra de arte. Dio un suspiro, satisfecha, y se dispuso a guardar la escoba, el paño sucio y el desinfectante en el cuarto de aseo. Al principio fue su imaginación, ya que estaba sudorosa y sabía que tenía que asearse antes de pasar por la casa de Tai, pero cuando por tercera vez su mano resbalosa no abría la puerta, comenzó a cuestionarse qué era lo que iba mal.

Se echó para atrás, pegando un grito cuando la puerta comenzó a sacudirse frenéticamente.

Los ojos de Sora se ampliaron con exageración. Hubiese sido una exageración cómica estando en otra situación, la verdad.

— ¡Sora! —Escuchó a lo lejos, pero era extraño, parecía la voz de Tai.

Vio por la ventana como el ocaso rápidamente se sustituía hasta bien entrada la noche, pero aquello estaba mal. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido la noción del tiempo tan pronto? Su garganta se secó, sintiéndose desorientada.

Se secó las manos en su uniforme y a tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz. Quería intentar abrir la puerta nuevamente, tenía que salir de ahí, se le estaba haciendo tarde… pero sus piernas no respondían.

Se sobresaltó cuando las luces se prendieron solas.

Para luego apagarse.

No obstante, cuando la puerta del salón comenzó a deslizarse sola, abriéndose y cerrando mientras notaba que el pasillo seguía oscuro, ahí fue cuando comenzó verdaderamente a comprender que la situación pintaba bastante mal.

—La puta madre… —Soltó ella, sin poderlo evitar. Era la grosería favorita de Tai y bueno, estando de novios se pegaban muchas cosas, era inevitable.

De pronto, la luz del pasillo se encendió con potencia y vio una cabeza de calabaza flotante, mal vestida y con una navaja goteando sangre.

Aquellos ojos oscuros y amarillos eran bastante perturbadores para su gusto. El pulso de Sora se aceleró, tratando de identificar lo que veía.

Pero cuando esa cosa avanzó un paso hacia ella, el miedo pudo más.

—…¡ _AHHHH_!

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Gritó alterado Tai, corriendo a su encuentro. Aún vestía el uniforme escolar y podía ver el mismo miedo que reflejaba ella en su rostro. Sin perder más tiempo, se refugió en sus brazos.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Pues yo vengo de...

— ¡No me vuelvas a dejar sola más nunca en tu vida! ¡¿Me oyes?! —Le gritó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero... —Él trató de separarse de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos. — Cálmate, ¿qué sucede?

— ¡No me digas que me calme! —Le chilló ella, al borde del colapso. Había escuchado cosas raras todo el día, pero se hizo la sorda a propósito para que no le pudiese afectar... tanto. — ¡Vi algo espantoso antes de que llegaras!

Tai balbuceó sorprendido. Luego cerró la boca, y se enojó. — ¡Te dije que no dijeras "fantasma", Sora!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues deja de decir esa palabra tú también, bobo!

—Ehh... disculpen. —Dijo una voz que ambos no lograban identificar a sus espaldas. Ambos se paralizaron por lo que eso implicaba.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que la voz nuevamente se hizo notar.

Cuando voltearon, Sora exclamó sorprendida: — ¡Pero si es _Pumpmon_! ...¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estamos en todas partes, yup. Hoy este lugar nos llamaba, yup. Y... ¿alguien pidió una pizza con champiñones, anchoas y maíz?

Tai esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, ofreciéndole un billete de alto valor. El Digimon avanzó lo suficiente como para arrebatárselo. —Tardaste bastante.

Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Y Sora quedó con la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa. —Tai, ¿qué significa esto?

—Contraté los servicios de Pumpmon para pasar una tarde diferente. ¿Lista para irnos a casa?

—...

—Trabajo terminado, yup. Me largo, yup. Oh, y cuidado con la _Dama de Negro..._ no le gusta mucho la piña, yup.

— ¿ _Piña_? —Tai enarcó sus cejas. — Te dije que no quería la pizza con piña, ¡devuélveme ese billete!

Con una risa macabra, _Pumpmon_ se desvaneció.

Sora miró la pizza, con evidente asco. —Yo no pienso comerme _eso._

Yagami se encogió de hombros. Más para él, supuso.

—Tai...

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Quién es la _Dama de Negro_?

Yagami, que estaba a punto de echarle diente a la pizza, alejó la porción de inmediato. — ¡Shh, Sora! ¡No la invoques! ¡Ella sólo se despierta una vez al año y no me gustaría estar aquí para cuando lo haga!

—Por favor... no me digas que tú...

— ¡ _Shh_!

Ella le miró, queriendo insultarlo por su atrevimiento. Y luego estalló en carcajadas.

Sí, el día aún no acababa y definitivamente que hoy sería una noche especial.


End file.
